Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times -64\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -64\% = -\dfrac{64}{100} = -\dfrac{16}{25} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{16}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{16}{25} } = \dfrac{-1 \times -16 } {2 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{16}{25} } = \dfrac{16}{50} = \dfrac{8}{25} $